A limitation of any turbine of a single-shaft construction, i.e., where a separate free power turbine is not provided, is that the turbine and load must be started as a unit. In many instances such turbines are utilized solely for driving generators and cannot be used for powering loads of high-starting inertia or those of pulsating operation. Typically, such loads are positive displacement compressors, pumps, and vehicles. Compounding the problem in many instances, the driven load cannot be adjusted to provide the low drag necessary for the turbine to attain operating speed without an abnormally large starting power source.